Perdón
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Edward le hizo mucho daño a Bella en la secundaria y se dejan de hablar, ahora quiere reparar el daño que dejo. Lemmon. TH one-shot


**Nota: los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos, y la trama es mía.**

**°°°…Perdón…°°°**

**Summary: Edward le hizo mucho daño a Bella en la secundaria y se dejan de hablar, ahora quiere reparar el daño que dejo. Lemmon.**

**Nota 2: pongan la canción de coldplay- The scientis**

**Nota 3: las que leen "el caso de Bella Swan" dirán que es lo mismo, pero no lo es, es diferente la historia, así que la están leyendo y ven que suena igual que la otra, no den vuelta a la página porque no es lo mismo xD.**

Edward pov.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bella 15- Edward 16.**

_-Bella, por favor, perdóname-le regaba mucho a bella, pero no la podía perder._

_-¡NO, ALEJATE DE MI, TE ODIO!- me grito y se metió a su casa y me cerró la puerta en mi cara._

_-Bella, perdóname por favor.-le dije pero no me hizo caso y no abrió la puerta._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bella 20- Edward 21.**

Me desperté respirando con dificultad, ya habían pasado 5 años desde que me dejo de hablar, pero si lo admito, fue mi culpa, todo por querer ir con Emmet a ver a la nueva alumna del instituto y por eso me había saltado 2 horas de clases y olvide por completo mi promesa con bella, nunca pensé que la llegaría a dañar tanto como ese día.

_En verdad, tú eras quien ponía el cielo azul, tú eras el interruptor, te apagaste y regrese a la obscuridad…_

Mi celular sonó con la canción de panda, en tono de llamada.

-¿Hola?-conteste.

-¡Edward!-me grito mi hermana Alice desde el otro lado del celular.

-Alice, ¿Qué quieres?-le dije molesto.

-¡Uyy! Al parecer no estas de humor.-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vayamos al grano, Alice.-le dije.

-Bueno…Me dijeron mis papás que no te dijera, pero creo que es importante decírtelo…-me empezó a decir.

-¿Alice?-le pregunte.

-Bellasevadeforks.-me dijo muy rápido.

-¿Qué? Alice, más despacio, no te entendí.

-¡QUE BELLA SE VA DE FORKS!-me grito y yo quede en shock.

-¿Edward?-me volvió a decir.

-No.-susurre-no puede irse.

-Edward, su vuelo sale en pocas horas, tienes que ir a verla y disculparte.-me dijo Alice.

No le conteste y cerré mi celular, dando por finalizada la llamada, me vestí y veía todo borroso, así que decidí salir a tomas aire al parque que estaba cerca de mi departamento, Salí y me recargue en un árbol que estaba por ahí, cerré los ojos y recordé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bella 15- Edward 16.**

_**-¡Bella!-Corrí hacia ella y se paró en su casillero.**_

_**-Hola Edward ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunto.**_

_**-Si quería ver si me podrías enseñar unas ecuaciones de matemáticas, es que no les entiendo mucho.-le dije.**_

_**-Oh, claro, hoy en mi casa a las 3-me dijo y se fue.**_

_**El resto del día se pasó rápido y tenía que ir a la casa de bella, cuando llegue toque el timbre y ella abrió.**_

_**-Hola Edward, pasa.-me dijo y me llevo a su cuarto.**_

_**Empezamos a estudiar entre risas y bromas, no sé porque todos decían que era rara, si era buena persona, y lo más lindo de ella, era su sonrojo natural que adornaba sus mejillas.**_

_**-Bella ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?-le pregunte.**_

_**-Claro, es en esa puerta.-me dijo y me señalo.**_

_**Entre y vi en el piso varias gotas de sangre, y después de esa había más hasta el lavabo y ahí vi una pequeña navaja con sangre, Salí del baño y me pare enfrente de bella.**_

_**-¿Edward estas bien?-me pregunto.**_

_**-Bella, explícame que es esto.-le dije y le enseñe la navaja.**_

_**-Hey, dame eso.-me dijo y trato de agarrarla pero no lo logro.**_

_**-Explícame porque te cortas.-le dije y ella me miro a los ojos, camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió.**_

_**-Hazme el favor de irte.-me dijo.**_

_**-No lo hare bella, no me voy a ir de acá hasta que me expliques.-le dije y ella empezó a llorar, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace, su cabeza se hundió en mi hombro y empezó a llorar, yo la agarre de su cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su cabello, olía a fresas.**_

_**-No estás sola.-le dije y ella se separo de mí bruscamente.**_

_**-¿Qué no estoy sola?-me dijo-Mi mamá murió cuando nací y mi padre, y mi padre todos los años me lo dice, que yo soy la culpable de su muerte, y es verdad, si no hubiera nacido, ella estaría viva.**_

_**-No digas eso Bella, si tu estas aquí es porque ella quiso, dio su vida por ti, ¿Y tú la desperdicias así?-le dije.**_

_**-Tú no entiendes nada.-me dijo y lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.**_

_**-Bella, no llores, no me gusta verte así.-le dije y la volví a abrazar.-ya no estarás sola. **_

_**-¿Qué?-me pregunto y se alejo un poco de mi, pero nuestras manos estaban juntas.**_

_**-Yo no me alejare de ti.-le dije.**_

_**-¿Sabes? No me gusta que te salgas de clases, me pone nerviosa que te haya pasado algo.-me dijo y se sonrojo.**_

_**-Y a mí no me gusta que te cortes.-le dije y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos y ella se sonrojaba más.**_

_**-Te propongo algo.-le dije-tu ya no te cortaras, si yo no me salgo de clases ¿Te parece?**_

_**-Me parece, muy bien.-me dijo y me abrazo.**_

_**-Ya no estarás sola, me tienes a mí.-le dije.**_

_**-Gracias…mi héroe, mi Edward.-esto último lo dijo muy bajo, pero lo pude escuchar, y era verdad, nunca estaría sola.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**Actualidad.**

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, esa promesa no la puede cumplir, aun me acuerdo cuando rompí esa promesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pasado.**

_**-Edward, vamos a conocer a la nueva alumna.-me dijo Emmet.**_

_**-No Emmet ¿Qué le vamos a ver?-le dije mordiendo mi manzana (N/A: yo quiero ser esa manzana xD) **_

_**-Dicen que se llama Rosalie y que esta…-no termino la frase, ya me imaginaba como era.**_

_**-No Emmet, ve tú.-le dije.**_

_**-Mmm… ¿Sera porque no quieres romper la promesa de tu bellita?-me dijo sarcásticamente.**_

_**-No, no es eso.-mentí-no tengo ganas de ir.**_

_**-Vamos, solo un hola y nos vamos al salón.-me dijo y me miro como lo hacia Alice cuando quería que la acompañara a su día de compras.**_

_**-Está bien, pero vamos ya.-le dije y nos paramos de nuestros asientos de la cafetería.**_

_**La encontramos y Emmet empezó a platicar con ella, no fue solamente un "hola" nos pasamos 2 horas ahí, yo ya me quería ir, pero me presento a una de sus amigas, se llamaba Tanya y no me dejaba irme, cuando tocaron para finalizar las clases, todos salieron y ella se junto más a mí, me quería besar, yo le puse las manos en su cintura y trataba de retirarla pero no podía, entonces vi a bella, iba con la cabeza hacia abajo, varios la empujaban pero no decía nada, solo hacia muecas de tristeza.**_

_**-Bella…-dije y ella me miro y en sus ojos se veía que quería llorar, no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.**_

_**-Tanya, déjame en paz.-le dije y la separe de mí con fuerza.**_

_**Camine hacia la salida y no había ningún rastro de bella, estaba lloviendo, me cubrí bien con mi sudadera y fui hacia su casa, cuando iba llegando vi que bella también pero del otro lado.**_

_**-¡Bella!-le grite y camine hacia ella.**_

_**-Déjame en paz.-me dijo.**_

_**-Bella, por favor perdóname-le regaba mucho a bella, pero no la podía perder.**_

_**-¡NO, ALEJATE DE MI, TE ODIO!- me grito y se metió a su casa y me cerró la puerta en mi cara.**_

_**-Bella, perdóname por favor.-le dije pero no me hizo caso y no abrió la puerta.**_

_**Después de eso, no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, me evitaba, una vez me subí al árbol que daba a su ventana y la observe, estaba en su cama llorando, sus manos agarraban sus piernas, entonces agarro la navaja que estaba junto a ella y se corto, ella sonrió, y las lagrimas seguían adornando su cara.**_

_**Y todo era por mi culpa.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**Actualidad.**

Sí, todo era por mí culpa, por mi maldita culpa, golpee el pasto con mi puño, y seguía llorando, sentí que algo vibro en mi pantalón y saque mi celular, era un mensaje de Alice

_Edward:_

_Solo tienes 30 minutos para ir por ella, está en aeropuerto de forks, el único que hay._

_¡Apúrate!_

_Alice :D_

Solo media hora, me levante del pasto y corrí hacia el aeropuerto, tenía coche pero iba a gastar más tiempo.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, tenía que correr por mi vida.

Cuando llegué no la encontré, la busque por todos lados y no la encontré, seguía caminando pero.

-¡Eddy!-grito con voz chillona.

-Tanya déjame en paz.-le dije.

-Vamos Edward, tengo algo que darte.-me dijo con voz sensual que me causo asco.

-Tanya, no te amo, amo a otra persona que está a punto de irse de mi vida y no sé que voy a hacer sin ella.-le dije con toda la sinceridad.

-Eddy ¿pero qué…?-no la deje continuar la frase ya que me puse a buscarla de nuevo.

Entonces la vi, estaba agachada, con su equipaje, su cabello, caía por su espalda, me acerque hacia ella, en su mano tenía una foto de los dos.

Estábamos en su casa, en su recamara, ella sonriendo y yo disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Bella…-le dije y me agache para estar a su altura, ella volteo para verme y vi sus ojos color chocolate, estaban vidriosos, quería llorar.

-No…tu no…estas aquí.-me dijo y empezó a sollozar, me acerque a ella y roce sus labios con los míos, gemí al probar su sabor, después la empecé a besar más rápido, ella correspondía el beso, éramos dos personas que nos queríamos consumir en una sola.

-Yo estoy aquí bella, nunca te dejare.-le dije y la bese otra vez.

-Estás aquí.-me dijo y me toco la cara, me encantaba sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.

-Nunca, créeme, nunca te dejare.-le dije y nos levantamos del piso y ella me abrazo.-Vamos a casa.

Caminamos agarrados de las manos todo el trayecto a mi departamento, éramos Edward y Bella, ya no éramos aquellos adolescentes que hicieron una promesa y no la cumplieron, ahora éramos adultos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y ella se sentó en la sala, estuvimos platicando sobre todos los años que no estuvimos juntos.

Me acerque a ella y la bese, era dulce, le demostraba todo mi amor en ese beso, entonces se volvió más apasionado, cuando ella pedía por aire, yo seguía besando su cuello, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, así que deposite otro beso en sus labios y me aleje de ella.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto

-No puedo perder el control contigo.-le dije.

-Edward…-se acerco a mí y me susurro en el oído.-quiero hacerlo, porque te amo.

Yo la separe de mí y vi que en sus ojos decía la verdad, la empecé a besar y la lleve a la recamara, la acosté en la cama y la bese con todo el amor que tenia para ella, le quite su blusa y vi que era perfecta, tenía su sujetador negro que resaltaba su piel.

Le quite su pantalón de mezclilla y quedo en ropa interior.

-Hermosa.-le dije y la bese.

Ella me quito mi camisa y empezó a recorrer mi pecho con sus manos, desabotono mi pantalón y lo bajo, ambos estábamos en ropa interior.

La alce para quitarle su sujetador y me dejo ver unos hermosos pechos, le deslice su panty y quedo totalmente desnuda para mí.

La acaricie y ella respondía con pequeños gemidos, dirigí mi boca a sus pechos y los saboree, ella jalaba de mi cabello incitándome a seguir con ellos, después pase al otro, ella bajo su mano hacia mi bóxer y me lo quito.

La volví a acostar en la cama y la bese, dirigí mi miembro hacia su entrada y antes de penetrarla, le pregunte.

-¿Estás segura?-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy segura de todo.-me dijo y eso me basto para seguir, me adentre en su interior y ella se quejo del dolor, era virgen, y yo era el primero.

Después de que se le pasara el dolor, movió sus caderas para decirme que era correcto seguir, empecé a moverme despacio pero ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y me apretó más.

Me moví más rápido, era un placer increíble, contemplaba las caras de placer que hacía bella cuando entraba en ella.

-Edward…-gimió mi nombre.

-Bella…-gemí.

-Más rápido…-me dijo

Hice caso a su petición y lo hice más rápido, ella soltaba gemidos fuertes, y yo también.

-Sí, así…-decía y mordía mi hombro.

-Te amo…-le decía

-Más…si.-me decía.

-Bella, no…aguanto más…

-Uhg…-gimió fuerte y apretó más sus piernas en mi cadera.

-Bella…-gemí.

-¡Edward!Edward!-grito mi nombre.

-Abre los ojos amor, quiero verte…-le dije y ella los abrió y aumente la velocidad de mis estocadas.

-Ahhh…Edward…te…amo…-dijo y tuvo su orgasmo.

Yo me moví un poco más y también tuve mi orgasmo.

-Te amo.-le dije y la bese.

-Te amo.-me dijo y cerró sus ojos.

Ambos nos acostamos y yo le tararee una nana para que se durmiera.

Al día siguiente me desperté y bella seguía dormida, me quede acostado, admirándola, ella era mía y de nadie más.

-Buenos días.-le dije.

-Muy buenos días.-me dijo y sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados, cuando los abrió, nos quedamos mirando, todo el amor que sentía por mí, estaba reflejado en esos hermosos ojos.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-Te amo.-me dijo y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios.

La mire a los ojos y le dije.

-Cásate conmigo

Ella sonrío y se subió sobre mí.

-Acepto.-me dijo y me beso y no paramos, seguimos fundiéndonos en una sola persona, y así seria por toda la eternidad.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Salió bien mi primer lemmon?**

**Si es así dejen sus comentarios… :D**

**Paola Swan-Cullen de Stabler.**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
